Conventional toothbrushes, having tufts of bristles mounted on a head, are generally effective at removing plaque from the flat surface of teeth and the areas between teeth and along the gumline that can be accessed by the bristles. However, such toothbrushes typically cannot clean interproximal and sub-gingival areas where tufts of bristles are unable to penetrate or reach. (The term “interproximal” refers to the areas between the teeth of a mammal.) This is because the bristles tend to pass or flick over the gaps between the teeth and are usually physically impeded from reaching behind the interdental papillae and below the gumline. To clean these areas (col and sub-gingival areas), it is generally necessary to floss between the teeth with dental floss.
While flossing effectively cleans the supra-gingival and sub-gingival regions between teeth, most people do not floss regularly. Failing to floss regularly may result in gingivitis, which can lead to more serious gum diseases. These problems can occur despite regular toothbrushing.